


Laundry day

by hannicat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannicat/pseuds/hannicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for the kind feedback on my previous (first ever!) work! </p><p>Sorry this is quite short but I've been busy but I wanted to try and write some more.</p><p>Hope you enjoy and constructive feedback is always welcomed :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Laundry day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kind feedback on my previous (first ever!) work! 
> 
> Sorry this is quite short but I've been busy but I wanted to try and write some more.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and constructive feedback is always welcomed :)

The washing machine beeped as Will approached it. “Perfect timing,” Will mused as he moved his and Hannibal’s intermingled laundry from the machine into the dryer. A contented smile grew as Will thought about how distant this domesticated scene was to their antecedent murderous lifestyle. They had both become quite happy to spend time together doing other, more sedate things. Hannibal reading and translating old Italian poetry while Will works on his lures.

As Will’s mind wandered, he felt Hannibal’s gaze upon him from behind. As he finished loading the dryer, Will turned to lean against the machine and met Hannibal’s eyes with an equally loving, sleepy look. 

“You are such a good boy, Will,” Hannibal’s distinct voice hummed with a smirk as he approached, pinning Will between himself and the machines. Will took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Hannibal’s erection pressing against his own hardening cock.

He looked up, taking in Hannibal’s face, wondering how could he deserve a man with such beautiful cheekbones. As he was pondering this, Hannibal drew in closer, taking Will’s lips with his own. 

What began as a tender kiss didn’t take long to become frenzied as the two men tasted each other, Will moaning involuntarily as Hannibal sucked and gently nibbled his lower lip. 

Will hands pressed against the older man’s muscular chest as Hannibal kneaded Will’s perfect ass. Hannibal began kissing his way down Will’s neck, pausing to lick the sensitive skin above the collarbone. 

He unbuckled Will’s belt as his left gentle kisses down the front of his plaid shirt. Kneeling as he freed Will’s thick erection from his boxers, Hannibal spoke calmly.

“Seeing as you have been such a good boy, you may have a reward.”

 

Will leaned back, moans escaping as Hannibal languidly licked his cock from base to tip until it was slick with spit. With one hand on Will’s as to steady himself, Hannibal gripped Will’s length as he took his head gently into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive tip, tasty Will’s salty, musky pre cum. 

Will’s moans grew in intensity as Hannibal’s hand expertly stroked his cock at a steady pace, his tongue still playing across Will’s salty slit.

Will couldn’t take it any longer, giving up on any politeness he gripped the doctor’s hair as he thrust into his mouth. His length easily sliding down Hannibal’s throat, he had evidently had some practice and judging by the muffled moans he enjoyed it too. 

It wasn’t long before Will’s movements become jerky and his moans more animalistic. “Oh, fuck… Hannibal…” he whimpered as he finished in Hannibal’s mouth, cum spilling down his chin as he withdrew. 

Hannibal lapped at Will until he was clean, tucking his soft cock back into his underwear and standing to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Do you think you will do the laundry more often from now?” Hannibal laughs through a smug smile.


End file.
